


New Feature

by milkyibuki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Faked Suicide, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyibuki/pseuds/milkyibuki
Summary: Something felt different.Something felt wrong.You didn't really mind about it, even feeling scared at first, you were enjoying the "new feature" of your favorite dating simulator.But why you were the only one with it?And why that happened?And were you safe at all?





	1. 1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I make any language mistakes, my mother-language is portuguese, not english.  
> Hope you all like it anyway!

Your name is (Y/N).

You are 19 years old, currently doing arts college at a local university, have a small group of friends and is addicted to dating simulators.

Especially one.

Since it was released, “Mystic Messenger” has been your favorite game so far: you already got every single ending, had every single DLC and photo, but you were always replaying a route or other. You loved Jumin, Zen, Seven, Yoosung, Jaehee and V – even loved Unknow, Rika (a bit, a little bit), Vanderwood and the guests –, you spent hours on Tumblr posting your fanarts, reblogging every single post you find, or screaming over them at Twitter with your internet friends.

You loved it and would never get tired of it.

You didn't know that a summer day of August could change it.

Exactly 12am of 08/15, with your body lied on bed, you received a notification from your device store, claiming that there was a Mystic Messenger update to be done. Screaming internally, you got to the store to see if it was only a bug fix or if it had some new features.

You got surprised when you clicked at the “See about” and saw nothing.

A bug from your phone, perhaps?

You didn't really mind.

You just clicked on the “Update” button and waited a few minutes to be completed it. When done, you jumped only to get sit on your bed and opened the game.

The first thing you noticed was that the “Cheritz” logo was gone.

When you open your game, it always has a character saying “cheritz” but, now, there was nothing.

How peculiar...

But it didn't really mind after you saw the real “update”: there was no screen saying “Click here to start”, no menu with “story mode”, “DLC”, “History” and others, there was no such thing, you just instantly was taken to the usual R.F.A screen.

And more...

Saving the “Guests” button, all of the others were gone and, to make it even weirder, you noticed that the “Hourglasses” and “Hearts” were gone too.

 

—What the–

 

You were about to send a F.A.Q. to Cheritz when you received a message from Unknow:

 

_“Did you like it, MC?”_

_“Perhaps I should call you (Y/N) from now on.”_

_“Enjoy it.”_

You frozed in place.

You didn't have an “answer” option to the message, instead, you, yourself, could type an answer.

You though about it being a joke, a bug, but... It sure scared you. You felt your body trembling, your mind thinking about deleting the game but your heart refusing to.

Another message was sent, this one by him again:

 

_“Shall I make you a visit?”_

 

And a picture.

A picture from the front of your house.

This time, your heart stopped and you let your smartphone fall down on the floor.

You looked at it on the ground, trembling.

Your body jumped as you heard the call sound coming from the game. Since you didn't want to answer it, you counted to 10, waiting for it to stop.

But it didn't stop after 10 seconds, it kept much, much longer.

When it finally stopped, it didn't take too much to start sounding again.

This isn't supposed to happen.

Still, with a trembling body, you took it from the floor, only to see 707 calling for you.

You picked up.

 

—MC?

 

Did he just your player's name instead of “Lady”?

No, more importantly.

He was speaking english, not korean, english. It was exactly like his voice, but in a nice-sounded and fluent english.

 

—MC~~ It's Seven Zero Seven! He's requesting your presence here since you haven't picked up at first! 

 

Again.

No option appeared at the screen.

Should you... ?

You tried:

 

—Seven?

 

You heard a sigh of relief coming from the other side of the line.

 

—Your voice is so cute, MC! I just called to tell you that every single member have now your phone number, so we won't need to call you from the R.F.A app! Isn't that cool?

 

You gasped.

Seven let out a scared scream, getting worried about your state.

 

—MC! Is everything okay? I'm sorry for surprising you and kind of hacking into your cellphone to get your number, but I hope you understand it's for the best, okie? ~~ 

 

You were surprised, scared... Happy, maybe? You didn't even know anymore, you just stayed still in your room while listening to Seven's words.

It took you 10 seconds to answer it, your voice trembling:

 

—I-It's okay, Seven! I-I-I'll have everyone in my contacts right after t-they call me!

 

—Okie, okie~~ And, MC, make sure to get some rest, it seems like you're getting a cold... That said, Seven Zero Seven, the defender of justice, shall return to the darkness! Bye bye~

 

And it ended with the sound a regular phone call would end with.

You looked at your screen for a few minutes, trying to process what just happened. When regained your senses, you frenetically entered Tumblr to see if anyone else was talking about this weird update, probably screaming in fear, some happiness or even telling the police about it.

But there was nothing.

Nothing to be seen.

The tag was just as always, everybody claiming that it did had an update but only a bug fixes, even the Cheritz tumblr didn't say anything.

But, why... ?

 

_“MC!”_

A banner message from Yoosung appeared at the screen: wasn't this supposed to happen only if you were in game?

Things were getting weirder and weirder.

But still, you clicked “confirm”, being redirected to the game, straight going to type an answer to Yoosung, keeping messaging with him after it:

 

_“What is it, Yoosung?”_

_“Can we go to the library together tomorrow? Or today, since it's past-midnight.”_

_“Library?”_

_“Yea... I'll have to borrow a book. Please keep me company. T_T”_

 

A story mode, maybe? 

But you didn't recall any story modes with the character going to the library with Yoosung.

Wait.

Before answering to the blonde-haired boy, you got to see your “chat list”.

Only...

Only to, instead of going to a day list, you entered in an actual chatroom, where Jaehee and Zen were talking.

 

_Zen: “MC, hello~”_

_Jaehee Kang: “Nice time, MC, I needed to talk with you.”_

 

Once again, your heart stopped and you got back to the menu, exiting the chatroom, leaving both Jaehee”and Zen “confused” (since you didn't know which word you should use).

What happened to the game? Why wasn't anybody talking about it? Why every single character felt so... Real? 

Even your profile was different: it looked the same profile as everyone else, with a cover to be choose and a status to be updated, none of ending achievements, titles, R.F.A membership, nothing.

Yoosung sent you another message:

 

_“We can go to the library next to your house! Pretty please? T_T”_

 

The library next to your house.

Your left your phone on your bed, opened the window and looked over to the _library next to your house_.

“This is not a dream, is it?” you though.

You got your phone back and answered Yoosung:

 

_“Okay, I'll go.”_


	2. Library next to your house – pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support on the first chapter! I'm looking forward to know what everyone is thinking about the fic and even moren confident to write it!  
> Hope you all like today's chapter~ The part one!

Morning.  
You were lying on your bed, feeling the summer breeze that was coming from your window.

“ _What a nice weather...”_ you though, _“Normal as always... Good as always...”_

You felt your body floating, enjoying your time, your normal life, your normal day start, your normal–

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Your phone ringed.

Yes, it's a normal day, just as always, that's what you'd like to believe.

It was the morning before that weird event with your favorite dating simulator happened, you still couldn't believe, thinking that you would wake up from this dream (or possible nightmare) soon.

But it was real, no dream at all.

Ah, yes, the phone, it kept ringing.

—Bloody Hell... I'm coming!

You complained to yourself, taking your phone from under your sheets, only to see an unknow number calling you.

You picked up.

—Hello, where are you?

You recognized that voice.  
The perfect man, the greek God, the everything a girl would want.  
Zen, right?

—Uhh... At home.

—Why are you still at ho– Ah! MC, I'm sorry! I was trying to call someone else! Sorry, sorry... Since Seven gave your number to us I added yours to my contact list already.

_Deja Vù._  
Almost like if you were on the first day.  
You actually was on the first day since things became real, so there was no surprise.

—Good... I feel like I've done this before, you know?

— _You actually did..._

You whispered, receiving a confused sound from Zen.

—What did you say? I couldn't hear you.

As fast as you could, you tried to re-do what you have just done.

—I-It was the TV! I'm sorry!

—Oh, you were watching to the TV? God... I wish you could have seen that one time my musical passed on the news. The * _NCC_ channel did it and they had even more audience because of that few minutes with my handsome face and awesome voice! I should be grateful to God for making me like this... God, I don't have time to go to the church, but thank you! Amen!

_“He doesn't change, does he?”_  
You smiled and sighed.

—Anyways... I have a meeting with the director and I'm already at the meeting place but I don't see him anywhere. It happened to me save your number next to his, since you both share the same first letter name. It's nice to hear you voice~

—It's nice to hear your voice too, Lovely Zen.

—Ehhh? You surprised me~ Aha... What a weird feeling: I feel like we've already got through this, like if we are closer than we actually think. Maybe I'm starting to predict the future aside from my dreams? ~

—I-I think so...

You felt yourself stuck in a time lapse, a non-ending deja vù, reminded you of a fiction anime you watched a few days ago: **“ _Steins;Portal_ ”.  
It was like if you were the protagonist, the mad scientist boy, who got through a lot of time lines, living always the same thing but in a different way.  
You felt stuck in the second season of that anime or, maybe, in a trash idea for a fanfic.  
Yet, that was your life.

—Did I make you uncomfortable I'm sorry, MC, didn't mean to. I will do something to get over it, 'kay? ~ Ah! The director is here, gotta go... And, hey, did something happen last night? You entered the chat and exited right after, me and Jaehee got worried... Make sure you tell me soon enough! So, see you, honey~

And the call ended.  
You didn't take the phone far from your ear from a few seconds.  
“... _Such a good english dub, huh?_ ” you though, as if it was only a joke, “ _You wouldn't believe if I tell you, Lovely Zen_ ” you sighed.  
Once you could look at the smartphone's screen, you added Zen's number to your contacts and, straight after that, a message from an another unknow number appeared:

“ _We'll meet after lunch! Is 13pm okay?”_

Yoosung, right?  
Couldn't be anyone else.  
You answered:

_“It's fine, I'll be waiting for you at the library.”  
“Looking forward to see you~  >_<”_

Your eyes looked over at the clock: 11am.  
You should take a bath.  
You left your phone on your bed, took the clothes you would use and headed to the bathroom, closing the door.

At the same moment the door was closed, a masked boy and a blonde-haired girl were having a conversation, in a castle hidden in the mountains, where no one else could hear them.

—Who is it this time?

Asked the female, sitting on a throne and looking down at the male, who was on his knees at the floor, facing the ground.

—Number 1x4x688x, my savior. I'll go get her soon.

Answered the submisse boy.  
The girl inputed the number on her phone, having a profile showing at the screen.

—(Y/N)? She is the cutest one we've ever had... How lovely.

The blonde got up, going closer to the boy and, when closer enough, she patted his head, caressing his hair.

—You always help me... But I'm glad we have someone else's cooperation this time.

Her green eyes gazed the corner of the room, looking at a darker side of the space: no lights to shine the silhouette standing there.

—Isn't that right, my beloved--

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

Going back to the urban side, a bathroom door was being intensively knocked.  
The reality is... It was being almost destroyed.

—Get outta here already, (Y/N)!

Your older brother, ***Garry, was getting impacient out there.  
In appearance, he was like a male version of you, but in personality... You couldn't even believe you two were born in the same family.  
Garry was 7 years older than you, you two lived almost alone since dad and mom were always traveling for work.  
He was a bit rude but...  
...  
Actually, there wasn't anything good about him.  
You didn't even answered to his screams and took your own time to get ready. You only got out 15 minutes after.

—Why the hell you took so lon-- ... Where are you going?

You brother looked at you confused: you were wearing a dress, a pink dress, wearing sandals and with a little pink lace on your hair.

—What is the meaning of this? Are you going to a date?

You blushed.

—I... It's none of your business.

—It is of my business! Since I'm the one taking care of you... U-Ugh, anyway.

He looked away.  
Was he blushing to?  
What a jerk.  
You couldn't help but laugh.

—Stop laughing at me and let me get in already! I have a date today with a stunning girl!

—Is is the same girl from yesterday or did you already change? Or, maybe, you got to “that places” and paid someone?

Straight away after saying that, you runned to your room, with Garry screaming your name behind you. You left your old clothes on the floor and took your bag.  
Garry followed you, staying at the door.

—Hey, you.

—Hm?

—Be back before it's dark.

—I'm going to the library, I'll be back soon enough.

—Yea, anyway, someone can kidnap you.

—Kidnap me? Geez, Garry, this no game-- ah.

Actually...

—What?

—I-I'll be back before it's night! Thank you very much for worrying about me and have a nice date with the “who-who” girl and by–

You screamed those words while leaving to the door, only with them ending when you closed the house's door.

—... She's going to those otaku meetings, right?

The male whispered to himself, forgetting about it a second after and heading to the bath.

“ _So hot... I hate summer..._ ” you loooked at the clock: 12h48pm, almost in time!  
Didn't take you 5 minutes to get in the big library. You stayed in an empty corridor of books, nervously walking in circles.  
You were keeping your phone in your hands, looking at it time to time.  
“ _How he does look like in 3D?”_  
“What if they think he is a cosplayer?”  
“Should I speak korean or english with him?”  
“Oh my, oh my!”  
A lot of thoughts filled your head, one after another.  
You phone beeped, you almost fainted... If your expectation weren't ended by a message from your brother:

“ _Please don't be kidnapped.”_

Kidnapped.  
What a stupid joke.  
Such a thing wouldn't happen, right?

You believed so.

Until you felt a hand hiding your mouth, coming from behind.

It was no game.

—MC~

This voice is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all like it? Who could be the kidnapper? Huh? Huh? ~  
> I'm thinking about posting a new chapter every four days, do you all think it's a good timing? Please let me know your thoughts about it!  
> As always, thanks for reading~  
> *NCC: a reference to the channel CNN  
> **“Steins;Portal”: a reference to the anime “Steins;Gate”  
> ***Garry: for my friend, Lucas, who helped me writing this chapter! Surprise, you're on the fic now~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> If you like it, pease leave a comment and a kudo, it helps me keep going. <3  
> Support the fic on wattpad if you can: https://www.wattpad.com/story/120526759-new-feature-mystic-messenger-x-reader


End file.
